Yin Yang What?
by zackman1996
Summary: You might know a few songs and Covers by the band Whispering Crackheads? Perhaps you've driven by the lavish estate of "8-Ball" himself. Perhaps you've gotten an autograph from him. Well You mihgt wanna sit back. You're about to have a wild ride.
1. Holy crap there's an INTRO?

Club Shuffle. Heh I remember when it was still a good club, before it was a haven for bikers, crooks, rapists, the like. But that's not what our story is about. It's about a kid from Los Angeles, a party rocker, a soda bonger, that kinda stuff. He's a big star, and very rich. He's also about to get a learning experience. Here we go…..


	2. A usual Afternoon

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Yin shut off her white iHome dock and took her white iPod Touch out of it. Yang came charging in and put his black iPod touch in his Brookstone dock. Yin was wearing her "Make My Stupid Brother Shut Up" tee shirt, a battered hoodie, a pair of Levi Jeans and her old Adidas Hi-Tops, while Yang was wearing a Jean jacket-hoodie hybrid with a Bamboo Sword and a .44 Magnum Revolver embroidered on the back, his "BaBOOSH!" Tee shirt, a pair of Faded Glory Jeans, his Nike Air Jordan Basketball sneakers (they were Green and Blue, replicas of the screen used sneakers by "8-Ball" McHowitz in the film "Driving Dangerous". The Jacket was a replica of his personal Jacket, and the tee shirt was a promo he had gotten at opening night for "Bad Boy Santa".), and a pair of Beats studio Headphones hung loosely around his small, scrawny neck. He immediately turned on "Felix the Cat" by Whispering Crack Heads and did air guitar and lip-sung the lyrics.

…_..Suburban Dreams_

_A real live wire, or so it seems_

_Vagabond magic bag of tricks_

_The kitty cat loves to get his kiss…._

Yin: HEY NIMWAD! SHUT THAT CRAP OFF!

Yang: WILL YOU SHUT UP CAN'T I FANTASIZE ABOUT BEING ON-STAGE WITH 8-BALL'S BAND WITHOUT GETTING THE THIRD DEGREE FROM MY OWN SISTER?

Now you must realize that it's been about 5 months since Eradicus' defeat. Yin and Yang turned 12 the day before. Yin came after Yang by about 3 ½ minutes.

Later that night…..

Yin: I'm going to bed Yang *Yawn*

Yang: Aw come on sis. Let's watch "Driving Dangerous".

Yin: I'm *yawn* too…tireeeedd…...

Yang: Heh, perfect.

Now before you say anything, NO Yang is NOT evil. He just likes pranks. Anyway…

Yang: Ok just that last…ok got it. Time to watch "Driving Dangerous" for the 90th time.


	3. Yo vs 8Ball

The next morning, Yin woke up with a big surprise….

Yin: WHAT THE-?

Yang: Gotcha sis.

She had woken up with a moustache, unibrow, and a beard drawn on her with marker. Yang is still a BIG prankster. His victim is almost ALWAYS his sister.

Later that afternoon…..

Yo: Why ain't you kids studyin'?

Yang: Too busy with Driving Dangerous: The Game. Oh there's going to be a sequel. It'll be called Driving Dangerous 2: Back Seat Blues.

Yin: Too interested in watching Yang play his stupid game.

Yo: Yang I don't see WHY you're such a big fan of that guy…uh…..McMorison?

Yang: MCHOWITZ! HIS NAME IS 8-BALL MCHOWITZ!

Yin: He even has a replica of his iPod, Computer, Wii, Jacket, Sneakers, E-reader, AND he has his _naaaaame_ written all over his journal.

Yang: HOW DI—WHY DI-WHO-GAAAAAAAAAAH! *Runs into his room*

Yin: I think I might've been too hard on him.

Yo: This reminds me of an old woo-foo sayin'. "If you hurt one, Expect to be hurt yourself"

Yin: Well….uh…thanks?

Yo: Just go apologize to your brother.

Yin: Yes Master Yo.


	4. A minor mishap

Meanwhile, in a lavish Beverly Hills mansion….

Zack: I can't stand being referred to as "8-Ball" all the damn time. *sigh* I just wish that I could just go somewhere where I could just be referred to by my REAL name, not my STAGE name.

?: I think I can help you.

Zack: Huh? Who said that?

?: Me. *A thinly disguised Carl walks out of the shadows*

Zack: Who-Oh hell NO! You're that damn cockroach from Yin Yang Yo!

Carl: Oh please…You're not my enemy. Do you wanna see a world where you won't be referred to by your STAGE name?

Zack: Well….fine.

Carl: As you wish….HAVE FUN IN CRAZYTOWN KID! HAHAHAHHAHAHAA!

Zack: Oh shit.

*BOOOOOOM!*

Zack: GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH WHERE THE HELL AM I GOING TO LAND?


	5. The Mall Pt 1

Meanwhile at the Mall…

Yang: I LOVE THE MALL!

Yin: So do I but JEESH can you just stop being so freakin loud?

Yang: I LOVE THE-Hey wait….what's that noise? It sounds like a W12 motor in a Bugatti Veyron GranSport. I wond—

Rewind to a car chase on a busy highway…..

Yuck: Why're they chasing m-

*BANGFLASH*

Zack: Hey what the-where's my-who the-oh yooou….

Yuck: WHO THE FRIG-

Zack: *Grabs wheel* IT'S OVER YUCK! YOU DIRTY LITTLE BASTARD!

Yuck: I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! AND WHO YOU CALLIN' A DIRTY LITTLE BASTARD?

*We fight over the wheel until we both see the mall come into view*

Zack: HOLD UP! WE'RE GONNA CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Yuck: Aw pellets…..

Back to the present moment…..

Yang: I wond-

*CRRRRAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH*

Yin: OH MY GOD!

Yo: RUN!

Yang: Is that-?


	6. The Mall Pt II

*The car drives through the windows, up the escalators, and then flies off through the glass "Fence" of the 5th floor walkway, landing the fountain with an ear-splitting BANGCRASHBOOM*

Yin: Oh my god!

Yuck: *crawls out of shattered car* THIS ISN'T OVER YET YOU FAKE! *Teleports out of the mall*

Yang: I hope that wasn't "the dude" in the car. *runs over and peels back the door* Oh my god it WAS!

Zack: Uhhhhn…my head. Why does the damn mall have to be spinning so fuckin much? Owwww…. *collapses and passes out*

Yang: OHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGOD! IT'S HIM! IT'S 8-BALL! MY HERO! RIGHT…here….unconscious…..on the dirty floor of the mall…NOTHING TO SEE HERE FOLKS WE'RE JUST GONNA…Take him back to the dojo.

Yo: Who is this?

Yang: It's 8-Ball McHowitz from Driving Dangerous, Driving Dangerous 2, Bad Boy Santa, Explosives, and the band Whispering Crack heads, the rap group In-Z-club, the owner of Club Shuffle, and the single richest kid under 18 in history. He's worth over $100,000,000. Plus he has his own recording label.

Yin: This doesn't look like him. Maybe he got turned into a rabbit like us when he…Uhhhh…..I lost my train of thought. He IS kinda cute though.

Yo: Well let's get him to the dojo.


	7. A MAJOR wake up call

A few hours later…..

Zack: Uhhhhn…..ow…jeez what happened?

Yo: You got in a car crash fightin' Yuck and destroyed a Bugatti Veyron GranSport.

Zack: Oh….hey what the-OH MY GOD I'M A FUCKIN RABBIT!

You see, when I flew through the dimensions, I turned into a rabbit. I now had Lime Green Fur, Orange eyes, and a few new "Tricks" you might say.

Yo: Hey calm down kid. Now tell me, what's your name? Not your stage name your real name.

Zack: Zachary Robert Halladay. Just call me Zack.

Yo: Ok Zack. Now, um, how'd you even get here?

Zack: It was that damn cockroach Carl. The little bastard threw me in here. I dragged him down with me saying "YOU GO DOWN WITH ME BITCH!"

Yo: I see.

Zack: Hey uh…where's that yang kid?

Yang: 8-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!


	8. Yin Yang Zack

Yang: 8-!

Zack: What the fu-

Yang: MY HERO! I AM SUCH A HUGE FAN OF YOURS! I HAVE ALL YOUR MOVIES, YOUR GAME, YOUR ALBUMS, THE LIMTED EDITION IPOD TOUCH REPLICATED AFTER YOURS, A REPLICA OF YOUR JACKET, A REPLICA OF YOUR SNEAKERS, AND A REPLICA OF YOUR COMPUTER! PLEASE STAY!

Zack: Jeez kid calm down and…please let go of my leg.

Yang: Oh sorry.

Zack: So, you're yang, right?

Yang: Yeah.

Zack: First, don't call me 8-Ball, that's just my stage name, just call me Zack. Second can you play an instrument, and finally, is your sister head-over-heels for me?

Yang: Ok, the Drums and the turntables, and yes.

Zack: Ok. Have your sister come out here.

Yang: Ok *walks into their room* HEY YIN! THE STAR WANTS YOU!

Yin: QUIT YELLING! *Comes out* Oh h-h-hi Zack.

Zack: Hello to you to. Say, how would YOU like to be in a band? Can you play an instrument?

Yin: I can play drums, and Yang can play electric guitar.

Zack: Ah. Ok we start as a band next week. First gig, the Weenie-Howl Music Festival.


	9. Bail out

Meanwhile in the county jail….

Yuck: Man this sucks. That jerk, whoever he was, ruined my one chance at impressing yin. *sigh* Will I EVER get the girl of my dreams?

*CLANGCLANGCLANG*

Guard: Hey greenie. Wake up *spits*

Yuck: The hell do you want?

Guard: Someone's bailing you out….a "Zack". You wouldn't happen to know this guy, would you?

Yuck: I don't know and I don't care. FINALLY FREEEEDOM!

*Runs into the waiting room only to find Zack sitting there*

Yuck: Ohhhhhh YOU!

Zack: Dude, jeesh, calm down.

Yuck: Why should I?

Zack: Let's see…..I kinda just bailed your sorry ass outta the slammer, got you some better clothes than those damn rags, bought you a $50,000 watch made of gold, diamond, and a little platinum thrown in, AND I need YOU to be on electric bass for the Weenie-Howl music festival.

Yuck: *Calms down* How do I know I can trust you?

Zack: Jeez we're bringing THAT shit up again?

Yuck: I was TRYING to impress Yin with that car that I BOUGHT. I bought it from some guy and the car turned out to be stolen by HIM for resale.

Zack: Hmmmm…..what did this "guy" look like?

Yuck: I don't know, short, brown, REALLY ugly, kinda nutsy, a little weird if you get my drift.

Zack: I do AND I know just who it is…


	10. Goodbye Carl and Good Riddance

Meanwhile in a small apartment….

Carl: HAHA! THAT LITTLE GREEN FUCKTWAT GOT WHAT HE DESERVED HAHAHA!

Zack: That's what YOU think you little twerp.

Carl: Huh? Who said that?

Yuck: Him *comes out of the shadows*

Carl: Who's "him"?

Zack: Me

Carl: Who's "Me"?

Z/Y: AGGHH YOU'RE MORE STUPID THAN YIN AND YANG LET ON! NO-FUCKING-WONDER THAT YOU'RE SO DAMN EASY TO BEAT YOU LITTLE FUCKTARD!

Carl: Ohhhh NOW I know who you ar—HEY WAI-

*Zack and Yuck send his ass flying out the window down to the cops*

Cop 1: Carl C. Roach, you're under arrest for car theft, fraud, illegal sale of a stolen vehicle, grand theft auto, theft, crimes against the city, sexual harassment, harassment, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, illegal firearms possession, child molestation, rape, violation of probation, violation of parole, violation of all laws other than murder, attempted murder, manslaughter, multiple suicide attempts, and being a total ass and being so fucking retarded. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…..

Yuck: See ya crack head.

Zack: See you in 40-70 Carl.

Carl: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BULLSHIT!

Now I'll say it. I OWN NOTHING! Please tell me you get it. And yes I know my writing sucks ass.


	11. Laws and doors

3 Hours later….

Yo: Where is that boy?

Yang: I'm right here blindness.

Yo: Not you. The other kid from the car wreck at the mall last weekend. He vanished last night and

Yin: Oh you mean Zack? Said he went out to….ummmm….."undo something wrong" I think….he also mention Yuck. Should we be concerned?

Yo: We-

Yang: ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS? MY HERO WENT OUT TO BAIL YUCK FROM THE BRIG? WE'RE DOOMED I TELL YOU! DOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!

Yo: Relax Yang. I'm sure he had a good reason. As the ancient Woo-Foo scrolls say, "He who does something he feels is wrong, can undo that without penalty under section 6 paragraph 2 line 4 of the Woo-Foo laws of the world."

Yang: There's a set of LAWS for WOO-FOO?

Yo: I didn't tell you? Well-

Y/Y: Uhhh…..NO TIME NOW GOTTA (Yin) DO HOMEWORK/(Yang) GO PLAY NERD TOSS WITH ROGER AND THE GUYS! *They run off like they just saw a ghost….or got buttwind from Yo. Anyway…*

A few minutes later…..

Zack: Ok Yuck. Remember what I told you?

Yuck: Be thoughtful, yet tough. Be kind, yet hard. Be smooth, yet rough. Be Dull, yet edged.

Zack: Aaaaaand?

Yuck: No killing anyone unless they are A, evil, or B, Eradicus' Mindless minions that probably came straight from his ass.

Zack: Plus…?

Yuck: Use Woo-Foo for only good and not evil. No stealing, no killing, and NO being a total jerk.

Zack: And don't be so damn disgusting. Jeez Yuck you need a shower.

Yuck: Uhhh….no

Zack: *Sigh* Fine. At LEAST use some deodorant spray *hands a can of Axe Dark Temptation*

Yuck: It's says…chocolate scented.

Zack: Oh and I bought this for you. *Hands a bottle Red Ferrari Cologne*

Yuck: Thanks man.

Zack: No problem. You ready?

Yuck: Yep. *rings doorbell*

*Inside*

Yo: YIN CAN YOU GET THAT?

Yin: STUDYING!

Yo: YANG?

Yang: HEY I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE TRAILER FOR DRIVING DANGEROUS 2 ON YOUTUBE!

Yo: *Sigh* I'll get it. *Opens the door*


	12. Nonstop party rock

Yo: WHAT THE-?

Zack: Wassup Master Yo?

Yuck: Sup?

Yo: HOW DI—WHY DI-YOU-*Sigh* Come on in you two

Zack: Thanks old man. Oh here. I picked this up at an old novelty store on Spring Street. *Holds out a realistic afro wig WITH included headband*

Yo: Wow. I had no clue some kid I don't even know would just up, bail out a guy, and have time for a gift for the old man. Heh, I have no clue why Yin and Yang, especially Yang, can't be more like you and buy me a gift now and then.

Yin: I HAVE NO MONEY!

Yang: I'M A GREEDY SELFISH BASTARD! Wait did I just say that?

Yo: Who the-?

Yuck: I had to make the truth come out.

Yo: Well at least it was a pure intention.

Zack: You said it.

Yo: Hey is there a Burger Zone nearby?

Zack: Nope. But I know a better place.

3 blocks of walking later…..

Yin: BURGER BOMB?

Yang: AWESOME! I HAD NO CLUE THERE WAS EVEN ONE OUTSIDE OF THE MALL!  
Yo: I heard their burgers are the greasiest burgers out there. I may be an old man, but I sure as hell don't have high cholesterol.

Yuck: WOOOOO!

Zack: I had about $30,000 left over after I gave Yuck a minor "mainstream" makeover. That Included an Iced-out Rolex, Solid Gold and Silver chains with real diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires, graphic tees, baseball hats, fedoras, Ferrari cologne, jeans, and Nike Air Jordans.

Yuck: Again, thanks man.

Zack: Anytime. Now who's up for some artery-clogging meat and video games?

Yin/Yang/Yo/Yuck: US!

Zack: All right. It's on me so just get what you want.

*After 5 greasy-as-hell burgers, 3 large fries, 2 medium fries, 5 sodas, and 2 hours of driving, dancing, shooting, and other crap, we headed home, but not in Yo's crap-ass car*

Zack: I got us a sweet-ass ride.

*A party bus with 50'' alloy wheels, gold trim, black paint, green-tinted windows, and loud music coming from it rolls up to us*

Yin: WHAT THE-

Yo: Huh?

Yuck: Wow

Yang: HOLY CRAP THAT IS AWESOME!

Zack: I knew at least TWO of us would like it besides me. Well, who wants to see the scores on the Nerd Toss game?

Yang: It's a professional SPORT now?

Zack: Yep, with real dead nerds as the "balls".

Yang: AWESOME!

Yuck: Sweet.

Yin: Eeeeeewwwww

Yo: Ummmm…

Zack: I placed a $12,000 bet on Roger.

*After a night on the town, including Party Rocking and Soda Bonging at a local club, bowling, billiards, shooting prostitutes with paintball guns, pelting their pimps with water balloons filled with permanent paint, showing off the "Woo-Foo Bus" at a car show, going to the mall, drinking and bonging several tons of soda, and me accidentally kissing Lena at a party after Yang had put a blindfold on me we came back to the dojo and slept off our soda hangovers until 11 AM the next day*

I promise I'll introduce a new night master, an OC other than myself, and bring Coop and all them in within 5 chapters mmmk?

I also have a small idea for a sequel that's still in the developmental stage.

P.S. I made $20,000,000 on that Nerd Toss bet.


	13. Rock Flu takes the stage

3 Days later…..

Zack: Ok. It's the night of our first gig at the Weenie-Howl Music Festival. Everyone ready?

Yin: Ready.

Yuck: All Set

Yo: Set

Yang: I've been ready since noon time.

Zack: Ok then. The limo should be outside. I'll go in my Lamborghini.

Yang: Can I ride with you?

Zack: Sure I guess.

*An hour later after the bands Crazy For Nuts, The Crack Band, The Jazzy Five, The Vocals, and the rap group Infectious n dangerous performed*

Announcer: And now the moment you've all been waiting for. Hailing from Chinatown and with their front man hailing from earth! Here Is ROCK FLU!

*We take the stage*

Zack: How ya doin' peeps?

Crowd: GREAT!

Zack: Who wants to hear some rock and blues?

Crowd: WE DO!

Zack: I can't hear you!

Crowd: WE DO!

Zack: Ah that's my kinda music. Here's our first number, Felix Da Cat!

Yang: Oh man I can't believe I'm onstage with my hero performing my favorite song by his other band on GUITAR!

Yin: 1, 2, 3, 4!

*We play the song*

Zack: And now here's something that might remind YOU of a girl you liked in high school. This song should bring back some CRAAAZY memories. Remember the time you convinced your crush to go out to a cliff in your Mustang, Challenger, or Camaro? You did something you STILL regret today. Here is Prettiest Kitty, an Edgar Winter cover.

*song plays*

Announcer: And THAT is how you rock! We just need a few minutes to collect the votes and find the winner of the Weenie-Howl music festival battle of the bands.

*About 5 minutes later*

Announcer: Here's the moment. The 3rd place winner is….Infectious n Dangerous. 2nd place goes to….The Vocals. Now, the moment you've ALL been waiting for. The winner is…..

*drum roll*

Yang: Please let it be us.

Announcer: We have a tie. It's Crazy for Nuts against Rock Flu. We'll do a tie breaker song from each group. Crazy for nuts you go first.

*They play the song My Sharona with quite a few hiccups in the beat.*

Announcer: All right Rock flu. Knock it outta the park.

*We Play Born in the U.S.A.*

Announcer: All right. We got the votes. And the winner is…..ROCK FLU!

Crazy for Nuts Front man: NO FUCKIN WAY! WE SHOULDA WON YOU ASSFUCK!

Announcer: The votes went to Rock Flu for doing an updated version of a classic song. You played a song un-updated with quite a few screw ups.

Yang: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zack: All right Yang settle down.

*Our prize is a $2.5 million recording contract, free Beats by Dre studio headphones for life, a brand new limo, and a lifetime pass to the new theme park "AutoTopia: The Luxury Car Playground"*

Zack: We did good. We'll split the cash even and get a bigger dojo attached to a mansion.


End file.
